


Jeremy's Forceful Relaxation

by bud16



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Bed Sex, Blackmail, Boy's Shower Room, Boys Kissing, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Dorm Room, Face Slapping, Fanart, Gym, Hogged Tied, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, School, Stripping, Stuff Underwear Into Mouth, Taping Mouth Shut, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Xana - Freeform, blowjob, dorm room sex, playing basketball, shouting, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Jeremy has been very busy trying to find a way to defeat XANA as Ulrich tries his best to help his friend, but when things get out of hand, Ulrich has no other choice to show Jeremy how to relax.





	Jeremy's Forceful Relaxation

Jeremy’s Forceful Relaxation

Jeremy Belpois was been very with school work & stopping XANA from taking over the world. One day Ulrich Stern stop by Jeremy’s room as Jeremy would be at his computer trying to find a way to stop XANA.

Ulrich: Hey Jeremy! Everyone is waiting for you. Let’s hurry up & eat.

Jeremy: Go on ahead, Ulrich. I need to find a way to stop XANA.

Ulrich: Okay! That’s enough. You need a break.

Jeremy: No, I don’t.

Ulrich: Yes, you do.

Ulrich would walk behind Jeremy as he places his hand onto Jeremy’s shoulder, but Jeremy would get up from his chair & slap Ulrich in the face. Ulrich was stun as he rubs where his face was slap as Jeremy went back to work.

Ulrich: I can’t believe that you slap.

Jeremy: That’s what you get for disturbing me while I’m working.

Ulrich: You need a break. Everyone needs to eat now & then to keep their brains working.

Ulrich would touch Jeremy’s shoulder again & this Jeremy got up out of his chair as he punch Ulrich right in the stomach as Ulrich drop down to his knees in front of Jeremy. Yumi, Odd & Aelita stop by Jeremy’s room & were shock to see what Jeremy did to Ulrich.

Odd: Dude! What’s your problem?

Yumi: Yeah! Why did you attack Ulrich?

Jeremy: He was brothering me while I was working on a way to stop XANA.

Aelita: There are more important things to XANA & Lyoko, Jeremy. Like your friends.

Jeremy: Do you guys not understand that XANA could attack us at any point of time.

Yumi: Of course we do, but that doesn’t give you a reason to attack Ulrich.

Odd: Hey pal! How are you doing?

Ulrich: I’m fine. Jeremy just took the wind right out of me.

Aelita: You should be ashamed of yourself, Jeremy.

Yumi: For the rest of the day, we won’t be talking to you, so if XANA does attack then you’re on your own.

Odd: Come on, Ulrich. Let’s go.

Ulrich: You guys go on ahead. I still need to catch my breath.

Odd: Okay.

Yumi, Odd & Aelita left leaving Ulrich & Jeremy all alone in Jeremy’s room. Jeremy then realizes what he had done as he begins to feel sorry for Ulrich & for himself.

Jeremy: I’m so sorry, Ulrich. I don’t know what came over me.

Ulrich: Don’t worry about. I think you need to find a way to relax.

Jeremy: But what I normally do always help me relax, but now it’s totally stressing me out.

Ulrich: What if I told you that I know a way that can help you distress.

Jeremy: Please tell me.

Ulrich: Alright, but you have to strip down naked in order to do this.

Jeremy: Really!?! Alright! If this will help me distress!

Jeremy quickly remove all of his clothes in front of Jeremy was stood before him in the nude in his bedroom. Ulrich felt his face turning bright red as he never saw Jeremy naked before as Jeremy sat down in his chair.

Ulrich: Close your eyes & I’ll be right back.

Jeremy: Okay.

Jeremy did what Ulrich told him to do as he close his eyes as Ulrich left Jeremy alone. Ulrich would enter his bedroom as he found what he needed. Once he came back to Jeremy’s bedroom, Ulrich try to be quite as he could be as he ties Jeremy to his chair.

Ulrich: Okay, Jeremy. You can open your eyes now.

Once Jeremy opens his eyes, he was shock to see that Ulrich had tied him to his chair.

Jeremy: Why did you do this?

Ulrich: I’m going to show you have to relax & I didn’t want you to punch or kick me like last time.

Jeremy: Untie me, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Or what?

Jeremy: Or I’ll tell Jim what you did to me.

Ulrich: I don’t think so. I’m one step ahead of you, genius.

Ulrich would walk over to Jeremy’s dresser as he pulls out one of Jeremy’s underwear & stuff it into Jeremy’s mouth then tape Jeremy’s mouth shut. Jeremy couldn’t believe that he’s completely tied up to his chair while having his mouth tape with his underwear inside his mouth. Ulrich smiled at Jeremy as he was pleased then he removes all off his clothes as he too was now completely naked in Jeremy’s bedroom.

Ulrich: You like what you see?

Jeremy slowly nods his head yes.

Ulrich: Good. I’m going to show you how to relax. Brace yourself for my warm hot mouth.

Jeremy was confused as he wonders what Ulrich meant by that. Ulrich got down onto his knees as he spread Jeremy’s legs apart as he now have a full view of Jeremy’s penis. Ulrich smiled as he wraps his lips around the head of Jeremy’s penis. Jeremy was surprise to feel his penis being devoured by Ulrich’s warm hot mouth. Ulrich slowly bobbles his head up & down while sucking on Jeremy’s warm soft silky penis. Jeremy felt his body relaxing as he’s slowly enjoying feeling his penis being suck by Ulrich. Ulrich can’t get over how warm & silky Jeremy’s penis is as he sucks more & more of Jeremy’s penis into his mouth. Jeremy felt his body tensing up as he releases his pre-cum inside of Ulrich’s mouth. Ulrich tasted Jeremy’s pre-cum as sucks even harder on Jeremy’s penis. Jeremy’s body is shaking as he couldn’t take anymore of Ulrich’s hot mouth as he viciously squirt his white hot gooey cum inside of Ulrich’s mouth. Ulrich felt the flow of Jeremy’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows all of it. Once Jeremy was done, Ulrich slowly pulls his lips off of Jeremy’s penis as he then slowly stands back up onto his feet as he removes the tape from Jeremy’s mouth then pull Jeremy’s underwear out of Jeremy’s mouth.

Jeremy: Don’t cool, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Sorry about that, but hey. You got to admit that you enjoyed having my super warm hot mouth sucking on your penis.

Jeremy: Well, yeah. It felt amazing, but I can’t believe that you had to tie me to my chair, so I can experience that wonderful feeling.

Ulrich: I had too. You would’ve kick or punch me if I tried.

Jeremy: Oh! I guess you make a good point.

Ulrich: Good and since you like me sucking your penis I think it’s only fair that you suck my penis as well.

Jeremy: WHAT!!!! Are you crazy?!? I’m not going to suck your penis, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Too bad. Now I have to tell the guys that you made me tie you up & force me to suck your penis & do all sorts of naughty sexual things to you.

Jeremy: Alright already! I’ll suck your penis, but just this once.

Ulrich: Deal. I’ll finish untying you now.

Ulrich would untie Jeremy from his chair as Jeremy slowly stands back up onto his feet as he stretches his arms & legs while being hogged tied. Ulrich would sit down onto Jeremy’s chair as he spread his legs wide apart. Jeremy’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he’s seeing. Jeremy slowly drops down onto his knees as he was now face to face with Ulrich’s penis. Jeremy took a deep breath as he wraps his lips around the head of Ulrich’s penis. Ulrich let out a gasp as his body was shock to feel Jeremy’s warm soft lips on the tip of his penis. Jeremy couldn’t believe how warm & sort Ulrich’s penis is he slowly starts bobbing his head up & down while sucking on it. Ulrich quickly let out pleasurable moans as he couldn’t believe that he’s being suck by Jeremy in Jeremy’s bedroom. Jeremy quickly fell in love with Ulrich’s penis as he sucks more & more of it into his mouth. Ulrich continues to moan as he believe that Jeremy is finally relaxing when he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy was shock to taste Ulrich’s pre-cum. Jeremy continues to suck more of Ulrich’s penis into his mouth. Ulrich moans are slowly into deep gasps as he felt his penis being suck rougher by Jeremy’s mouth then he suddenly felt his body shaking as Ulrich let out a very loud moan as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy felt the flow of Ulrich’s boy milk entering his mouth as he swallows all over Ulrich’s boy milk. Once Ulrich was done, Jeremy slowly pulls his lips off of Ulrich’s penis.

Ulrich: How was it, Jeremy?

Jeremy: It was different.

Ulrich: Do you think that you would suck another boy’s penis after you done sucking mine?

Jeremy: I think so.

Ulrich: Okay. Now that you experience sucking a boy’s penis it’s now time for you to experience what it is like to have your boy hole being pounded by another boy.

Jeremy: Wait a minute! Are you seriously going to stick your penis inside of me?

Ulrich: That’s right and don’t forget what happens if you won’t let me.

Jeremy: Okay. Let me get into position.

Ulrich: That’s a good boy. Just letting you know that this will hurt at first, but you soon will fill a whole lot of pleasure.

Jeremy adjusts himself as place his left foot onto the floor as he’s laying on the edge of his bed. Ulrich got down onto his knees as he positions his penis right at Jeremy’s anus. Jeremy gasps as he felt the tip of Ulrich’s penis touching his anus. Ulrich grab a hold of Jeremy’s right leg as he places it onto his right shoulder as he grip hand onto Jeremy’s leg as he ram himself into Jeremy. Jeremy gasp as he felt his anus being ripped apart by Ulrich’s penis then quickly let out a painful moan as he felt Ulrich’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it enters Jeremy’s body. Ulrich & Jeremy are breathing heavily as Jeremy couldn’t believe that Ulrich’s penis is inside of him while Ulrich is stun to feel how warm Jeremy’s insides are. Ulrich took a deep breath as he slowly thrust himself into Jeremy while his penis goes deep inside of Jeremy. Jeremy is huffing deeply as he felt Ulrich’s penis sliding in & out of his anus. Ulrich couldn’t believe hot Jeremy’s insides are as he continues to sliding his penis in & out of Jeremy. Jeremy is slowly took deep breaths as he continues to feel the joy of Ulrich’s penis moving inside his body. Ulrich continues his pace until he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Jeremy. Jeremy gasp as he felt Ulrich’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Ulrich’s penis still inside. Ulrich gasp as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Jeremy’s anus as he continues to pound the genius boy. Jeremy starts to breathe heavier & heavier he felt Ulrich’s penis moving a lot deeper into his body. Ulrich is huffing deeply as he continues thrusting himself deeper into Jeremy until he finally snap as he deeply moans as he fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Jeremy. Jeremy gasp as he felt the flow of Ulrich’s boy milk entering his body as it causes to him to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Ulrich was shock to see how much boy milk Jeremy squirted onto his body as it causes Ulrich’s penis to squirt a few more loads into Jeremy. Once they both were done, Ulrich slowly pull his penis out of Jeremy’s anus. Jeremy gasp as he no longer felt Ulrich’s penis inside his body, but whimpers as he felt the flow of Ulrich’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it leak onto his bed.

Jeremy: Wow! You sure know how to please a boy.

Ulrich: Thanks. I’m glad that you like it.

Jeremy: Do you think that I could pound you?

Ulrich: You can try.

Jeremy: I really want to stick my penis inside of you, Ulrich Stern.

Ulrich felt his face turning red as he couldn’t believe that he heard his full name by Jeremy.

Ulrich: Wow! You’re serious if you used my full name.

Jeremy: I am.

Ulrich: Alright. You can pound me, Jeremy.

Jeremy: Thank you, Ulrich.

Jeremy & Ulrich quickly move their bodies around as Ulrich now laying flat on Jeremy’s bed as he rests his head onto Jeremy’s pillow. Jeremy slowly gets on top of Ulrich’s body as he quickly positions his penis right at Ulrich’s anus. Ulrich gasp as he felt the tip of Jeremy’s penis touching his anus. Jeremy slowly lies completely on top of Ulrich’s body as he starts thrusting himself forward into Ulrich. Ulrich whimper as he could feel the tip of Jeremy’s penis trying to rip right through his anus then he suddenly let out a breathtaking gasp as he felt Jeremy’s penis sliding right on through his anus as it inside of him. Ulrich look directly at Jeremy as he let out deep breaths. Jeremy would feel Ulrich’s hot breaths hitting his face as he suddenly plant his lips onto Ulrich. Ulrich gasp into Jeremy’s mouth as he was shock to feel Jeremy’s soft lips. Once they both felt comfortable, Jeremy slowly starts ramming himself deep into Ulrich as he felt his penis sliding deep into Ulrich’s body. Ulrich whimper into Jeremy’s mouth as he quickly grab a hold of Jeremy’s bed sheets & grip them as tightly as he could as he also cruel his toes up from Jeremy’s extreme thrusting. Jeremy continues to ram himself deeper & deeper into Ulrich. Ulrich continues to whimper into Jeremy’s mouth as he felt Jeremy’s penis moving deeper & deeper until it finally get Ulrich’s G-Spot. Ulrich whimpers quickly turn into deep super loud moans as he never experiences anything like it before. Jeremy gasps into Ulrich’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Ulrich. Ulrich also gasp into Jeremy’s mouth as he felt Jeremy’s pre-cum as it starts tensing up & his anus wrap itself around Jeremy’s penis. Jeremy whimpers into Ulrich’s mouth as he felt Ulrich’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound him. Ulrich continues his deep super load moans into Jeremy’s mouth as he felt tears start running down his face as his body is shaking very badly due to his G-Spot being hit by the tip of Jeremy’s penis. Jeremy continues ramming himself deeper & deeper until he moans into Ulrich’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ulrich. Ulrich’s eyes widen open as he felt Jeremy’s boy milk entering his G-Spot as it automatically causes Ulrich to scream into Jeremy’s mouth as he violently squirt massive amounts of white hot gooey cum in between their bodies. Jeremy whimpers very loudly into Ulrich’s mouth as he felt the massive amount of Ulrich’s boy milk hitting his body as causes him to squirt a few more loads into Ulrich. Once they both were done, Jeremy slowly pull his lips off of Ulrich’s as he then rest his head onto Ulrich’s shoulder as they both pass out. While they both are resting, Jeremy’s penis slowly shrinks as it slips right out of Ulrich’s anus then the rest of Jeremy’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Ulrich’s anus as it leak onto Jeremy’s bed. Once they both woke up, Jeremy slowly lift his head up off of Ulrich’s shoulder as they both stare at each other & smile.

Jeremy: Thank you for allowing me to pound the crap out of you, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Don’t mention it. I’m glad that you enjoy pounding my hole.

Jeremy: You know what.

Ulrich: What?

Jeremy: I totally fell relax.

Ulrich: Just like I thought.

Jeremy: What do you mean?

Ulrich: I figure that if you had sex with me that you won’t feel so stress.

Jeremy: Well, I have to say that I work like a charm.

Ulrich: Me too, but I think it’s time for us to clean up.

Jeremy: Agree.

Ulrich: Let’s put our underwear on & sneak our way towards the boy’s bathroom.

Jeremy: Okay.

Jeremy slowly got off of Ulrich’s body as he & Ulrich slide their bodies off of Jeremy’s bed as they both put their underwear on. Jeremy unlock his bedroom as he check to see if there was anyone in the hallway. Once Jeremy saw no one, he motion Ulrich to go as they both rush from Jeremy’s bedroom towards the boy’s bathroom. They both reach the boy’s bathroom without getting caught. They both slid their underwear off as they both step into 2 separate showers as they both turn the water on as the warm hot water help wash away all of the white gooey cum spots that was on their bodies. Once their bodies were super squeaky clean, they both turn the water off as they both step out of their showers. Once they both saw each other, they both felt their faces turning red of seeing each other’s naked wet body. They both wrap their towels around their waist as they both head back to Jeremy’s bedroom as they carry their underwear back. Once they got back into Jeremy’s bedroom, Jeremy close the door behind them as they both put their clothes back on. Once they were fully dress, they drop their towels in Jeremy’s bedroom as they both decided to go play basketball in the gym.


End file.
